A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME
by Motoko The Red Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Após escapar do massacre de sua família, Bella embarca numa implacável jornada rumo ao Caribe a fim de se vingar dos assassinos e, para isso, contará com a ajuda de ninguém menos que o Pirata mais temível e charmoso dos 7 Mares: Edward Masen.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** A Pirate`s Life for Me

**Autora: **Lali Motoko

**Shipper: **Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Aventura/comédia

**Personagens: **Todos humanos

**Classificação: **M (impróprio para menores de 18 anos por conter Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez e Violência)

**Sinopse: **Após escapar do massacre de sua família, Bella embarca numa jornada rumo ao Caribe a fim de se vingar dos assassinos responsáveis pela destruição de seu Reino e, para isso, contará com a ajuda de ninguém menos que o Pirata mais temível dos 7 Mares: Edward Masen.

**Banner: **http:/lh4(ponto)ggpht(ponto)com/-IobV-8R-9mc/Tptp8F-g2BI/AAAAAAAACGc/6C68S5YLLE0/tentativa%2525203(ponto)jpg

*****Trilha Sonora do Capítulo*****

**1-****Out****of****the****Mist **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/yhXteCB0/14_-_Mist(ponto)html

**2-****Crossfire **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/pl6OxTaj/06_-_Crossfire(ponto)html

* * *

><p><strong>A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME<strong>

"_Antes de embarcar em uma jornada de vingança, cave duas covas."_

**~~ Confúcio (504 A.C.) ~~**

**Prefácio**

_**Damasco, Síria – 1695**_

Singelos feixes de raios prateados atravessavam as nuvens esparsas da noite fria e sem estrelas nas terras áridas do médio oriente.

Os suaves fachos de claridade iluminavam minimamente o porto da Cidade Sagrada, que imersa em profundo silêncio, se erguia opulenta em grandiosas torres a circundar o Palácio Real, cujas abóbadas arredondadas e reluzentes como ouro maciço, lançavam-se majestosamente rumo aos céus, tal qual uma ponte mística ligando o homem a _Allah*._

As estreitas ruelas barrentas, repletas de mercados em polvorosa encontravam-se vazias, tendas de lona multicolores ainda se viam montadas, especiarias raras expostas, fogueiras a crepitar, pratos de óleo a queimar, como se tivessem sido abandonados às pressas por fregueses alvoroçados, que pareciam ter desaparecido misteriosamente no tempo.

Os feirantes, sempre tão animados a qualquer hora do dia, haviam encerrado suas vendas mais cedo que o habitual, as canções tradicionais, os festivais de adoração religiosa, as preces, os cultos, as danças, tudo parecia ter sido esquecido frente ao silêncio ensurdecedor, que esmagava a atmosfera sagrada daquela cidade rica, próspera e abençoada com incontáveis dádivas divinas.

Todavia, nenhuma bênção ou proteção celestial, por mais poderosa que fosse, seria suficiente para proteger aquele povo simples e acolhedor da ameaça vil que sondava seus portos movimentados, somente aguardando o momento propício para investir contra os portões frágeis de uma muralha milenar nunca antes preparada para suportar ataques violentos, bem como o confronto contra um exército formado por soldados de religiosos fracos e inexperientes na arte da guerra.

Quando o primeiro rufar oco de um tambor ecoou pelas ruas desertas e poeirentas da cidade reluzente, tal qual um presságio apocalíptico anunciando o que estava por vir, mães chorosas encolheram-se dentro de suas ornamentadas casas de pedra, ocultando as criancinhas indefesas, a soluçarem baixinho dentro de suas vestes de seda.

Os patriarcas de cada família envolviam os entes queridos num dos braços, ao passo que noutro, cerravam o punho ao redor da _cimitarra**_de lâmina curva, rogando fervorosamente aos céus para que um milagre os pudesse livrar do mal crescente a atentar contra tudo aquilo em que eles tanto acreditavam e prezaram ao longo dos séculos.

Novamente um tambor foi tocado e, desta vez, inúmeras outras batidas vigorosas e ensurdecedoras, se uniram à primeira, formando uma verdadeira sinfonia de apologia ao mal. E em meio ao incompreensível ressoar perturbador do instrumento, uma voz infantil suave, porém trêmula, preenchia o ar rarefeito de um dos canais úmidos da cidade, o qual ligava diretamente a um porto desativado.

- Shhh... – uma mulher alta, de pele cor de oliva, admoestou por entre os espaços de seu longo véu acetinado, enquanto puxava uma garotinha pálida pela mão suada, de modo a arrastar a infante para fora do canal o mais depressa que podia, e assim, chegar de vez ao navio que os aguardava para zarpar.

- Tia Sue, estou cantando por que não gosto desse escuro, dá medo – retrucou a pequenina, fazendo um bico meigo, ao passo que enrugava a testa ante a sensação de sufocante ausência.

- O-onde estão _Umm_ e _Ab?_ – indagou a criança, encarando nervosamente os arredores.

- A _mamãe_ e o _papai_ irão... demorar um pouco mais – sussurrou a mulher, engolindo o soluço abafado que lhe ameaçava fugir dos lábios feridos por tantas mordidas – agora vamos, precisamos ser ligeiras.

- Para onde vamos, titia? – inquiriu a inocente criança de longas madeixas cor de mogno, cujas ondas brilhantes e sedosas escapuliam do abrigo quentinho do véu azul marinho.

- Viajar, meu bem; agora venha – urgiu a mulher, pegando a garota no colo assim que completaram a longa travessia, alcançando em alguns minutos o cais abandonado do outro lado da cidade, onde homens fortemente armados as esperavam na saída do claustrofóbico túnel.

"_A __Guarda __Real __está __aqui __para __nos __dar __cobertura; __obrigada, __Majestade__" – _agradeceu a guardiã, aliviada.

Um ruído de tecido farfalhante a fez tremer e apertar a menina de encontro ao peito de maneira protetora, porém logo toda a apreensão inicial se dissipou instantaneamente quando os negros olhos amendoados, inchados pelo choro e noites mal dormidas, se fixaram na figura corpulenta de um homem asiático.

- Eric, é você? – indagou a preocupada Sue, soltando a respiração que nem sabia haver prendido.

- Sim, como está a Princesa? – inquiriu nervoso, apertando sua lâmina afiada entre os dois punhos, ao passo que lançava olhares furtivos para os lados, atento ao menor dos movimentos.

- Segura. O Rei e a Rainha conseguiram escapar a tempo? – demandou a chorosa _pajem,_cujos braços trepidantes se fechavam ainda mais ao redor do corpo magro da jovem princesinha de olhar brilhante e longínquo.

O menear culpado e entristecido do guardião foi tudo o que as duas moças receberam em resposta.

Assim que chegaram ao ostentoso navio de três mastros, velas foram instantaneamente içadas exibindo não o brasão Real da Dinastia Sagrada de Damasco, mas sim um símbolo anônimo de modo a não atrair a atenção; ao passo que as ordens iam sendo urgentemente dadas à galera e cordas puxadas por suados braços fortes, os sentidos do treinado Capitão se aguçavam para o que ocorria do lado de fora do navio, mais especificamente, para o que os seus inimigos tanto tramavam.

Todavia, seus pensamentos sobre rotas seguras e estratégias de batalha foram interrompidos por uma familiar voz infantil a reclamar em pleno cais, cercado por um pequeno grupo de guardas fiéis à Família Real.

"_Já era hora de aparecerem"_

- Depressa, subam a bordo – um marinheiro suado admoestou, abrindo caminho para que o grupo passasse.

Antes que a criança melindrosa pudesse tornar a protestar e questionar sobre a tal viagem, o trio já se encontrava muito bem abrigado na cabine do comandante responsável pela viagem, o qual analisava preocupadamente um enorme mapa da América Latina, lançando, vez ou outra, olhares apreensivos e saudosos em direção ao Palácio Imperial, lamentando em silêncio o destino daquela Dinastia que vinha protegendo os tesouros da humanidade desde o início dos tempos.

O que seria dos homens quando as muralhas fossem derrubadas e os tesouros proibidos descobertos?

Imerso em suas reflexões, o taciturno Capitão de pele morena e semblante enrugado não percebeu a impaciência da jovem Princesa a se mexer irritadiça na cadeira acolchoada em que havia sido acomodada.

Num repente, a infante confusa sentiu um enigmático aperto no coração, e por breves instantes o ar lhe havia deixado os pulmões, fazendo-a ofegar em desalento.

- Papai? Mamãe? – Indagou a pequena, a ninguém em especial, batendo os pés trêmulos de ansiedade no chão, enquanto corria desesperada para fora do compartimento, somente para dar de cara com as águas tenebrosas do Mediterrâneo e com uma imagem que ficaria gravada para sempre em sua inocente mente pueril.

Chamas.

Pavorosas línguas de fogo erguiam-se como verdadeiros Dragões infernais a batalhar avidamente em pleno céu.

A Cidade Sagrada de Damasco, berço da religião, recanto místico de paz e serenidade, lenta e cruelmente virava cinzas aos olhos derrotados e chorosos dos tripulantes do navio Real, a retirarem os turbantes imundos, baixando suas cabeças em sinal de luto e respeito.

Antes que a criança em estado de choque, paralisada de medo, horror e descrença pudesse sequer assimilar o significado daquela cena grotesca onde gritos atormentados, brandir de espadas e explosões violentas ecoavam ao longe, braços envolveram seu corpo trêmulo.

"_É __um __pesadelo__" –_ renegava inutilmente a menina, numa tentativa de justificar o significado daquele caos demoníaco a devorar tudo ao redor até não restar nada além de pó e mortes.

Num átimo, seus olhos cor de chocolate se abriram ainda mais, como se fossem escapar das próprias órbitas; de sua garganta seca, constrita pela fumaça e o odor pungente de sangue e carne queimada, um grito fino, recheado de lástima, ressoou pela extensão do porto, atravessou as ondas agitadas e perfurou o coração dos tripulantes desabrigados, que assistiam impotentes os resquícios de sua cultura, origens e crenças ruir para sempre.

- MAMÃE! PAPAI! – urrou a pequenina, cuja face rosada se contorcia em sofrimento, ao passo que era lavada por lágrimas de pungente amargura ante a perda de tudo o que mais lhe era caro.

- Não, me solta... Tia! Estão queimando o castelo, tudo! Por quê? Temos que voltar... a mamãe e o papai... e-eles... vão...

- Sinto muito, querida Bella; é tarde demais... esse era o desejo de seus pais, que você escapasse com vida da cidade – murmurou a entristecida _pajem,_sentindo o coração morrer lentamente ao ver sua Terra perecer de uma forma tão vil e truculenta ante as mãos imundas de mercenários gananciosos.

Abrigada nos braços de sua serva e conselheira, a descontrolada criança chorava, se debatia em busca de liberdade e inquiria em pensamentos o motivo de tantas desgraças terem se abatido sobre um povo tão justo, mas antes que pudesse expressar sua indignação, uma névoa densa e invernal permeou o navio, fazendo todos os tripulantes assumirem suas posições; canhões foram preparados, espadas afiadas e desembainhadas.

Os tripulantes do Navio Real prenderam suas respirações e aguardaram a chegada do mal que há tempos os espreitava das sombras, cobiçando vergonhosamente a Luz que mantinha a prosperidade da Cidade Santa.

Como uma aparição surgida do mundo dos mortos, um assombroso navio antigo, recoberto por limo e hera, inundado por canhões de última geração e velas negras, enfeitadas por um brasão ocidental em forma de "V", se aproximou furtivamente de onde estavam e, de imediato, os marujos resignados se prepararam para a batalha iminente.

Contudo, nada ocorreu, pois ao que tudo indicava a névoa espessa a se adensar cada vez mais os ocultava de seus inimigos, porém aquilo não fora obstáculo que os impedisse de presenciar a cena que ficaria marcada para sempre no inconsciente de cada um daqueles marujos fiéis e intrépidos, que seriam capazes de dar suas vidas, a fim de proteger a jovem herdeira do trono Sagrado de Damasco.

- É o Volturi's Wrath – sussurrou o asiático Eric, cuja feição sempre tão calorosa e amigável encontrava-se tensa, furiosa e sedenta pelo calor da batalha, de uma forma jamais antes vista.

_-_A Espada do Mar – ofegou a amedrontada Sue, ao notar a grandiosidade esmagadora do horripilante navio pirata a se aproximar.

- Maldito Aro, que a sua alma queime no mármore do inferno – murmurou entre dentes o encolerizado Capitão, que encarava friamente um homem alto de longas madeixas negras escorridas, e semblante diabólico a ditar ordens em seu navio preternatural.

- Baybars, dê-me essa honra – sibilou Eric, lentamente apontando suas adagas envenenadas em direção à cabeça do inimigo, a gargalhar no auge da arrogância, em meio ao coro fantasmagórico de piratas a saquear sua adorada Cidade Reluzente.

- Não seja tolo, jamais sairíamos vivos, além do que, nossa missão é proteger a Princesa; ela é a prioridade – ponderou o Capitão, encarando tristemente a figura lívida e atemorizada da criança ofegante, a se encolher cada vez mais em si mesma.

Em meio à névoa espessa, um familiar casal muito bem trajado fora prostrado de joelhos sob a madeira pútrida do convés do Volturi's Wrath, suas coroas incrustadas em jóias raras, arrebatadas de suas cabeças como se nada fossem.

O capitão tresloucado, de olhar congelante, sorriu maliciosamente enquanto desembainhava a espada longa, e naquele momento de impotência avassaladora, Bella, a inocente infante, sentiu em suas vísceras o horror do que estava para acontecer àqueles a quem mais amava. Ainda assim, a pequenina negou-se a desviar os olhos, por mais severas que fossem as reprimendas dos adultos a lhe proteger.

A cena abominável havia se passado de maneira lenta e torturante.

O braço do Capitão Volturi se erguera em pleno ar, a lâmina amolada brilhara de encontro aos tênues raios lunares, e mais rápido que um piscar de olhos a cabeça do Soberano de Damasco juntamente com a de sua bondosa esposa rolavam inanimadas pelo chão do convés imundo.

Bella levou as mãos trepidantes aos cabelos e gritou até seus pulmões queimarem como brasa candente, e dessa vez não houve nada que a silenciasse, a não ser a dor lancinante de uma pancada brusca contra a sua nuca frágil.

A pequena órfã, a soluçar copiosamente, lutava com destemor contra a aflição arrebatadora das imagens dos corpos decapitados de seus pais, o horror crescente das chamas bestiais a consumir sua reluzente terra natal, da sádica expressão do responsável por todo aquele inferno na terra.

O mundo inteiro da pequena Bella queimou até se tornar _cinzas..._

Carregadas pelo vento, e para sempre esquecidas...

Nada voltaria a ser como antes...

E naquele momento de horror visceral a lhe corroer cada um dos membros anestesiados, a jovem Princesa descobrira o real significado da palavra ódio. Enquanto batalhava, sem sucesso, contra a inconsciência a lhe anuviar os sentidos, a menina fez uma promessa sob a luminosidade triste e melancólica do luar.

Jurou caçar todos aqueles que obliteraram o seu mundo.

Os faria pagar por aquela atrocidade cometida em nome do Poder, não importa quanto ou o que tivesse de ser sacrificado para tal, pois cabia a ela, como herdeira legítima do legado sagrado de Damasco, ante o sangue maculado de seus pais, trazer a justiça àqueles seres profanos e gananciosos.

"_Volturi"_

Um a um, todos iriam cair...

Aquela seria a sua Missão de Vida...

_Vingança..._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Allah: <strong>palavra árabe utilizada para designar Deus.

****Cimitarra:**espada de lâmina curva mais larga na extremidade livre, com gume no lado convexo, muito usada por alguns povos orientais, como turcos, árabes, persas e, principalmente, pelos guerreiros muçulmanos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá meus amores, apesar do sumiço aqui estou com mais um pequeno conto para animar o Halloween de vocês *na verdade, esse é só um exercíciozinho para desenferrujar as ideias*.**

**Trago a vocês uma trama repleta de pilhagem, pirataria, tesouros, rum, explosões, romance intenso e muitos perigos. **

**Como vocês perceberam, nossa heroína é uma linda Princesinha Síria que presenciou a queda de seu Reino e agora quer vingança; quem melhor do que o Pirata mais gostoso e sem vergonha dos 7 Mares para dar uma forcinha a ela *nisso e em outras coisas também*?**

**A ideia insana de escrever algo do gênero estava fervilhando na minha cabeça já não era de hoje; essa não é uma mera fic de aventuras, ela é quase uma mistura de Piratas do Caribe *que eu adoro de paixão* com As 1001 Noites *que também amo*.**

**Planejo postar o capítulo final no dia 31 de Outubro se tudo correr bem^^**

*****AVISOS:**

**1º - MY SWEET BOSS e A ESCOLHIDA continuarão a ser atualizados somente a partir de Dezembro, pois essas fics exigem muito de mim, e como ando extremamente atarefada, não tenho condições de continuá-las neste momento.**

**2º – O final de DARK DESIRES já foi postado aqui no site, por favor, se puderem passem lá; o link da fic está no Meu Perfil.**

**Espero de verdade que vocês tenham gostado dessa parte inicial, e desde já quero agradecer à minha linda beta Taty Perry por ter topado embarcar nessa aventura junto comigo^^**

**Então é isso, meus queridos peço encarecidamente que vocês leiam, acompanhem o desfecho dessa fic de apenas 2 capítulos, e comentem o que acharam do enredo, por que afinal, o retorno de vocês é essencial para mim.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio.**

**AMU VCS! **

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>NB: _Meu __Deus, __só __no __final __percebi __que __praticamente __prendi __minha __respiração __por __todo __esse __prefácio __de __tão __intenso __que __ele __foi. __Pobre __Bella, __tão __pequena __e __já __tendo __que __lidar __com __uma __tragédia __dessas __e, __principalmente, __com __a __dor __de __ver __a __ganância __dos __outros __destruindo __sua __vida._**

_**E então, alguém aí está ansioso para ver "o Pirata mais gostoso e sem vergonha dos 7 Mares" dar uma força para a nossa heroína? Confesso que eu não vejo a hora. Assim como a Lali, sou super fã de Piratas do Caribe e amo toda essa aura que envolve o Oriente. :D Sendo assim, não poderia estar mais animada para embarcar nessa aventura com ela e claro, com todas vocês que serão muito fofas e boazinhas e encherão a nossa autora talentosíssima de reviews não é mesmo? ^^**_

_**Lali querida, nem preciso dizer o quanto eu admiro a sua escrita e me sinto super honrada por você ter me dado a honra de betar essa história para você, né? Muito obrigada querida!**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo flores e, mais uma vez, não esqueçam das reviews! ;)**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Taty :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>GOSTOU? <strong>

**NÃO GOSTOU?**

**DEIXE-ME SABER SUA OPINIÃO**

**MANDE REVIEWS**

**:)**


	2. Parte 1

**Título:** A Pirate`s Life for Me

**Autora: **Lali Motoko

**Shipper: **Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Aventura/comédia

**Personagens: **Todos humanos

**Classificação: **M (impróprio para menores de 18 anos por conter Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez e Violência)

**Sinopse: **Após escapar do massacre de sua família, Bella embarca numa jornada rumo ao Caribe a fim de se vingar dos assassinos responsáveis pela destruição de seu Reino e, para isso, contará com a ajuda de ninguém menos que o Pirata mais temível e charmoso dos 7 Mares: Edward Masen.

**Banner: **http:/lh4(ponto)ggpht(ponto)com/-IobV-8R-9mc/Tptp8F-g2BI/AAAAAAAACGc/6C68S5YLLE0/tentativa%2525203(ponto)jpg

*****Trilha sonora*****

**1- ****Hoist the colours – **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/mp3/AX1hBwVI/01_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean-_A(ponto)htm

**2- ****Fog Bound – **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/mp3/uqnDtSOb/pirates_of_caribbean_soundtrac(ponto)htm

**3- The Medallion Calls – **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/mp3/tpVzcnIp/Pirates_of_the_Carribean_-_The(ponto)htm

**4 – Gypsy Caravan – **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/mp3/5CWuVGs7/16_-_Gypsy_Caravan(ponto)html

**5- Singapore – **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/mp3/HDjdslEW/02_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean-_A(ponto)html

* * *

><p><strong>A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME<strong>

**(Parte 1)**

_"O ódio nunca desaparece, enquanto pensamentos de mágoas forem alimentados na mente. Ele desaparece, tão logo esses pensamentos de mágoa forem esquecidos." _

**~~ Sakyamuni ~~**

_**Oceano Atlântico – 1707 **_

As águas frias do mar jaziam serenas em seu perturbador vai e vem silencioso, dando a ligeira impressão de permanecerem estáticas ante a calmaria opressora do misterioso manto azul sombrio, o qual contrastava de modo gritante com o calor do sol a reinar majestoso sobre os corpos exaustos da tripulação.

O leve cadenciar do navio em meio à imensidão cerúlea, vez ou outra sendo elevado por ondas esparsas dando uma falsa impressão de movimento, fazia meu estômago desacostumado se embrulhar e uma sensação desagradável subir à garganta.

Como se não bastasse a sensação nauseante a percorrer cada poro de meu corpo estafado pela viagem, ainda tinha que aturar a maldita cantoria de um bando de marujos imundos e suados a içar o conjunto de velas negras do temível _Death Scythe,_ numa tentativa inútil de captar alguma lufada de vento perdida em meio a vastidão oceânica, mas infelizmente, independente dos esforços feitos por todos, continuávamos na mesma posição.

"_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will well roam_

_Yo, ho, all together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Leave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die..."_

Parados há exatos dois dias e oito horas em alto mar e a julgar pela ausência de correntes de ar juntamente com o humor instável da tripulação a se impacientar com o transcorrer demorado de cada minuto, diria que apenas uma leve faísca seria o suficiente para fazer o barril de pólvora que era o autocontrole de cada um daqueles homens ir pelos ares em uma explosão arrasadora.

Isso normalmente estaria fadado a acontecer se eu estivesse a bordo de um navio ordinário, sob as ordens de um Pirata nojento qualquer, auxiliado por homens ignorantes e sem o mínimo de experiência no mar, porém era líquido e certo de que este não seria o caso em questão.

- Hey, nanico! Carregue esse barril de rum para a cabine do Capitão, agora! – rosnou um cão sarnento de dentes podres e uma cicatriz que atravessava metade de seu rosto, tal qual uma serpente a dançar sobre a pele.

- Não estou aqui para ficar aturando os desmandos de ninguém – resmunguei estreitando os olhos, porém rolei o barril com as mãos até a cabine do comandante.

Sem me incomodar em pedir licença adentrei o luxuoso cômodo, recoberto por uma tapeçaria escarlate de aparência cara e por móveis requintados, ao estilo de Luís XIV, enfeitados por antiguidades inestimáveis. Inúmeros artefatos raros provenientes das mais diversificadas culturas se encontravam pendurados ou dispostos em lugares estratégicos do ambiente, e em meio a um pequeno, porém ostentoso altar, um arsenal de armas digno da realeza britânica reluzia em todo o seu fulgor assassino.

Todavia o que mais me chamara a atenção desde quando colocara os pés ali pela primeira vez, fora um envelhecido pergaminho emoldurado na parede principal da cabine, logo atrás do comandante e, naquele quadro saudosista, observei duas crianças trajadas em típicas vestimentas árabes treinando a arte da luta com espadas e ao fundo da cena principal jazia a cidade de Damasco, a se erguer soberana em toda a sua apoteose reluzente.

Engolindo a bile amarga a subir pela garganta, respirei fundo a fim de dispersar as descargas de dor e tristeza que sempre vinham acompanhadas com as lembranças do passado trágico e de pronto tratei de me concentrar na tarefa em questão.

Assim que acomodei o objeto no canto da janela e fechei a porta do compartimento, senti algo cortando o ar. Meu instinto se aguçou repentinamente e, antes que pudesse sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, desviei a tempo de ver uma espada de lâmina afiada perfurar a madeira no exato local em que, há segundos, se encontrava a minha cabeça.

"_Pirata desgraçado" – _esbravejei em pensamentos.

Revirando os olhos e suprimindo um suspiro aborrecido, girei sob os calcanhares ignorando a pistola apontada em minha direção; os dedos treinados do assassino pressionavam o gatilho com deliberada e cruel lentidão, como se incitando meu corpo a reagir de outra maneira que não fosse a mais pura e completa indiferença.

- Quantas vezes teremos de passar por isso, Masen?

Inquiri com frigidez, sentando-me descontraída em um estofado de veludo arroxeado bordado a ouro e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, ao passo que observava o impassível homem por trás da escrivaninha baixar a arma com um suspiro ligeiramente perturbado, na certa por não ter conseguido me acertar com o primeiro golpe.

- Avisei que não queria ser interrompido – murmurou em um tom ríspido, que não perdia nada em truculência.

- Sua ideia de diversão se resume a degolar aqueles que entram em sua cabine sem um convite? – indaguei no auge da petulância, rolando uma moeda dourada entre os dedos – muito honroso da sua parte... digno de um Pirata.

- Já matei por bem menos que isso – retrucou austero, franzindo o cenho ao observar as rotas em um mapa aberto sobre a mesa.

Seus intensos olhos verde esmeralda praticamente perfuravam o papel rabiscado à medida que se estreitavam seguindo as trilhas ali descritas; os cabelos castanho avermelhado a cair ligeiramente sobre a testa, encontravam-se mais bagunçados que o normal, como se o Capitão os tivesse puxado com impaciência ao tentar resolver um intricado problema sem solução.

As mãos grandes e fortes tomavam notas em um pequeno bloco à esquerda enquanto seus longos dedos, adornados por anéis valiosos, rapidamente traçavam linhas e círculos em uma determinada ilha do Atlântico, confirmando o que meus instintos já haviam previsto faz tempo, estávamos perto da terra firme, afinal o cheiro inebriante de areia e mata úmida trazido pelo mar não me passara despercebido; porém precisávamos de uma ventania para nos impulsionar rumo à ilha mais próxima.

Tinha uma breve noção do que o Capitão estava cogitando fazer e, a julgar pela sua expressão apreensiva, aquela seria a última opção; por enquanto, tudo indicava que esperaríamos até a noite, quando os ventos vindos do leste tornariam a percorrer sua rota habitual e nos tirariam dessa enrascada.

Apesar de não aprovar o jeito petulante e extremamente autoritário do comandante, muito menos sua decisão imprudente e nada matura de se lançar em alto mar, mesmo tendo sido avisado sobre a brusca mudança nos ventos oceânicos daquele ponto, eu precisava admitir que Masen estava se saindo muito bem em manter os homens, e a situação no geral, sob controle.

O Capitão era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um ser interessante de se observar em toda a sua sede implacável por riquezas, a crueldade assombrosa com que obliterava o inimigo e a curiosa lealdade unida à admiração que despertava nos companheiros. Contudo, o que mais me incomodava era a enigmática aura sedutora a pairar sobre seu corpo e que, inexplicavelmente, nos havia rendido uma boa quantidade de mantimentos, tripulantes e armas para a viagem assim que içamos as velas.

Como era possível um homem conseguir tantos "presentes" apenas esboçando sorrisos dissimulados e oferecendo carícias a ricas Condessas, decepcionadas com uma vida repleta de mimos?

Verdade seja dita, para um Pirata vil e trapaceiro ele era um admirável pedaço de mau caminho. O homem era pura corrupção personificada em quase dois metros de altura, distribuídos em um fascinante conjunto de músculos e uma enigmática tatuagem, que deixava os inimigos suando frio e as mulheres tremendo de excitação. Ainda assim, esse avassalador poder de moldar os sentimentos alheios ao seu bel prazer não entrava em minha cabeça, por mais que eu tentasse compreendê-lo.

O único problema, como já era de se esperar de um dos Piratas mais temíveis, procurados e cobiçados dos Sete Mares era a sua personalidade insuportável e a arrogância típica dos que sabem ser habilidosos e influentes na medida certa, sem jamais despertar suspeitas das autoridades locais.

No momento em que me infiltrei em sua tripulação soube o quanto seria difícil ludibriá-lo a entrar em meu jogo, sobretudo devido a essa prepotência e complexo de superioridade que o fazia praticamente andar sobre as nuvens e esmagar os outros como se fossem meros insetos. Mas tudo era uma questão de tempo, pois a partir do momento que obtivesse sua confiança, a batalha estaria ganha. O primeiro passo para a execução da minha doce vingança contra os Volturi estava sendo dado.

Um de cada vez...

- Posso saber o que ainda está fazendo aqui, franzino? – rosnou impaciente, esboçando uma careta insatisfeita que me fez sorrir com escárnio.

- Capitão Masen, creio que está lembrado do nosso acordo, não? Deixe-me esclarecê-lo: eu investi uma boa quantidade de ouro nesta viagem, estou aqui como seu sócio e não como um dos cães imundos a esfregar o seu convés, portanto, se quisermos manter a nossa parceria, recomendo que pare de me dar ordens – sibilei cortante, fato que fez seus olhos verde jade brilharem com um fogo homicida.

- Acontece... Billy, que você está no _meu_ navio, e se quiser ter o que comer no final do dia, sugiro que trabalhe e não conteste os meus comandos – retorquiu com asco, cerrando o punho ameaçadoramente ao redor da pistola mais uma vez.

- Não se faça de difícil, Capitão... você sabe que precisa de mim para chegar até a Ilha do Diabo, afinal sou a única pessoa que sabe o caminho certo, levando em consideração que o mapa foi "acidentalmente" incinerado – mencionei no auge da hipocrisia, colocando um pouco de rum em sua caneca de ouro e bebericando o líquido em pequenos goles, assistindo com prazer o irritadiço Capitão derrubar todos os mapas e astrolábios da escrivaninha num acesso de fúria incontida.

- FORA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU CORTE A SUA LÍNGUA E TE MANDE PARA A PRANCHA! – rugiu exasperado, atirando uma faca em minha direção.

Gargalhando ao desviar da arma mortal, disparei cabine afora e corri avidamente pelo convés, sempre agitado, evitando os marinheiros imundos a remar, içar velas, xingar e organizar os ganhos da última pilhagem.

Ignorando os gritos enraivecidos do Segundo comandante, Jasper Whitlock, cortei uma das cordas da polia que prendia a vela secundária ao gancho de apoio e deixei que meu corpo fosse erguido em alta velocidade até o posto de observação, localizado em pleno mastro principal.

No ponto mais elevado da embarcação, observei languidamente a extensão infinita do mar a brilhar de forma onírica ante o entardecer esplendoroso de mais um dia quente de verão. Mais um dia em que meu corpo e mente iam se desgastando pouco a pouco, extinguindo a minúscula quota de esperança que ainda restava, e fazendo-me lembrar constantemente da passagem de outras torturantes horas incontáveis dentro daquele navio podre, na presença de homens odiosos que fariam tudo por dinheiro e bem menos que isso.

Aninhada em meu cobertor de lã, e confortável na medida do possível, apoiei as costas contra o mastro do posto de observação, e tornei a questionar quais decisões feitas dias atrás haviam levado a mim, Isabella Marie, uma Princesa Síria de sangue nobre, herdeira suprema do trono da cidade sagrada de Damasco a se submeter a uma situação tão humilhante como essa. Desrespeitada, forçada a trabalhar nos serviços mais desgastantes e, ainda por cima, dar conta de todas as tarefas na condição de homem.

Exatamente, pois a fim de embarcar nesta jornada tive de ocultar minha verdadeira identidade, e sob o falso pretexto de ser um rico mercador árabe interessado nos mistérios ocultos da Ilha do Diabo, venho suportando este martírio, que agora já dura exatos sete dias.

Lembro-me com nitidez da reação de espanto mortificado esboçado por minha prima, Alice, quando havia lhe anunciado o que tinha em mente assim que, aos vinte e dois anos de idade, terminei meu treinamento nas artes antigas da luta com espadas, no manejo de poções e no resgate das tradições de meu povo.

Havia traçado um meticuloso caminho a ser seguido: primeiro encontraria a rota que levava à temível Ilha do Demônio, onde resgataria todos os tesouros inestimáveis da Dinastia de Damasco. Em seguida me uniria a um grupo de mercenários da mais baixa estirpe a fim de chegar perto dos Volturi e, assim, concretizar a minha doce vingança de uma vez por todas.

Deceparia a cabeça de Aro Volturi nem que esta fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse em vida.

Óbvio que quando esclareci meus reais objetivos, a grande maioria de meus servos e protetores fiéis, que escaparam do massacre com vida, se negou incisivamente a me deixar seguir nesta empreitada, porém Eric, meu leal guardião, entendia o que eu desejava concretizar, pois ele melhor do que ninguém sentira na carne o ardor das chamas que consumiram nossa cidade iluminada, testemunhara com os próprios olhos o extermínio de milhares de inocentes, incluindo seus entes queridos e, o pior de tudo, enfrentara passivamente a dor da humilhação de não poder reagir.

Doze anos haviam se passado após aquela tragédia que se tornou conhecida em todo o mundo árabe e, inclusive, em muitas capitais do ocidente e extremo oriente, deixando para trás uma pilha de corpos mutilados, esperanças destroçadas e toda uma cultura esquecida.

Ao amontoado de miseráveis açoitados pela dor da perda que haviam conseguido fugir da cidade em chamas, restava apenas uma existência de ausência, amargor e revolta contra um Deus que não garantiu a proteção prometida e ódio contra um grupo de indivíduos gananciosos que jamais respeitaram a religião, os costumes alheios, e muito menos as vidas dos inocentes.

Ah, como doía a lembrança flamejante dos dragões de fogo devorando o esplendor da Cidade Dourada, enquanto minha família era degolada bem em frente aos meus próprios olhos. Em determinados momentos, durante as fases da infância e juventude, pensei que fosse enlouquecer.

Às vezes me entregava à ira desenfreada, amaldiçoava a tudo e a todos e me autoflagelava numa ânsia de fazer cessar aquelas imagens tormentosas das cabeças de meus genitores rolando pelo chão do convés do navio infernal. Porém, lá no fundo sabia que era tudo em vão, pois não importava quanto tempo houvesse se passado, a cada dia em que eu deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e cerrava os olhos, minha mente era consumida pelas imagens monstruosas de línguas de fogo insaciáveis, jorros constantes de sangue e morte.

Quando me via à beira de perder a razão, Eric surgia com uma nova atividade; ensinava-me a manejar uma arma, como executar determinado golpe, qual porção de ervas servia para cicatrizar feridas, ou então me distraia com as lendas mais antigas de nossa terra.

Assim, pouco a pouco o suplício causado pelas cenas grotescas do passado foi se tornando menos frequente, a vida foi ficando suportável, e quando completei dezoito anos já era considerada uma mestra na arte do combate, além de grande conhecedora de poções poderosas. Contudo isso não significava nada ante a meta que meu coração se comprometera a atingir no instante em que havia feito o juramento de sangue naquele dia fatídico.

_Vingança._

Um a um, os Volturi iriam perecer pelas minhas mãos.

Não precisei esperar muito tempo para dar início ao plano, pois diferente de tudo o que o inimigo havia imaginado, nosso povo, apesar de fraco e despreparado para a luta, era dotado de grande inteligência, cautela e influência ao redor do globo; estas duas últimas características nos garantiram embarcações e asilo em países do Extremo Oriente, além de uma intricada rede de informações intermináveis a correr pelos Portos mais movimentados.

E foi através de uma dessas mensagens a circular entre os continentes, que fiquei sabendo do reaparecimento dos Volturi.

Digo reaparecimento, por que alguns anos após terem saqueado a cidade sagrada de Damasco em busca de relíquias lendárias e não terem encontrado absolutamente nada, meus inimigos iniciaram uma caçada ferrenha ao que, mais tarde, descobri ser um mapa antigo que conduzia a um objeto tão poderoso que poderia mudar para sempre o curso da humanidade.

De alguma forma os Volturi haviam descoberto que minha mãe era a guardiã de tal artefato místico, o qual curiosamente vinha sendo passado de geração a geração nas mãos das mulheres de nossa família e, conforme a linhagem, eu seria a próxima a protegê-lo.

Entretanto, por ironia do destino, quando Aro localizara uma pista sobre o paradeiro do suposto mapa, sua tripulação dera de frente com um dos poucos inimigos à altura: o jovem Capitão do _Death Scythe,_ Edward Masen que, segundo relatos, desde os seus dezoito anos comandava uma das galeras mais temíveis e habilidosas dos Sete Mares.

Nesse encontro entre dois comandantes de poder descomunal, o sobrinho de Aro Volturi, Alec, foi morto, sua tripulação severamente reduzida a cinco homens e o mais surpreendente de tudo: minhas fontes revelaram que Edward Masen havia realizado a proeza de decepar a mão direita do temível Capitão de olhar congelante e habilidades quase sobre-humanas.

Foi após sobreviver a essa épica batalha, contada até hoje em tavernas sombrias ao redor do mundo, que seu nome foi aclamado por todos os Piratas.

_Edward Masen, O Ceifador._

Com essa compreensível retirada dos mares, imaginei que Aro e seus homens remanescentes fossem manter um perfil discreto. Porém nos últimos sete meses, boatos foram espalhados de que ele havia retornado à pirataria, não em busca de um acerto de contas com o Capitão Masen – o que soava para lá de suspeito –, mas simplesmente a fim de dar continuidade à sua antiga busca ao tesouro perdido de Damasco, que todos consideravam uma mera Lenda.

Sabia que aquele demônio abjeto havia descoberto alguma pista sobre os artefatos legendários, uma vez que estava recrutando homens nos Portos mais movimentos para uma expedição rumo ao Caribe.

Quando essa notícia me chegou aos ouvidos, concluí que era chegada a hora de me mover também, e, de pronto, enviei recados a todos os meus contatos espalhados pelas ilhas caribenhas, a fim de que se mantivessem alertas sobre a chegada dos Volturi e fizessem os preparativos para me receberem.

Nunca imaginei o quão árduo seria dizer adeus aos que me eram tão caros. Aquelas bondosas e sábias pessoas que haviam me ensinado tanto durante os anos de escuridão e dor lancinante pelos quais todos passamos; de certa forma entendíamos a dor um do outro, e foi esse sofrimento que nos uniu ainda mais, não somente para nos mantermos fortes ante as adversidades que viriam, mas para preservar os últimos traços de nossa grandiosa cultura.

Ah, como foi difícil deixar tudo para trás pela segunda vez, mas isso precisava ser feito em prol de um objetivo muito maior e mais significativo do que eu mesma.

Os sussurros não me deixariam desistir por nada desse mundo.

Escutava constantemente sôfregos ruídos excruciantes a cortar-me os ouvidos dia e noite.

Eram os gritos das almas atormentadas de Damasco clamando por justiça.

E eu não pretendia desapontá-los de maneira alguma.

O dia do acerto de contas estava por vir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Península Anatoliana – 2 semanas atrás<strong>_

_- Oh Bells, você precisa mesmo partir? – choramingou Alice, apertando minha cintura, de modo a impedir que eu terminasse de empacotar os últimos acessórios da viagem._

_- Alie, você sabe que preciso fazer isso. Tenho de aproveitar que o rastro dos Volturi ainda está fresco antes que eles resolvam desaparecer outra vez – repliquei paciente, desvencilhando-me do abraço apertado que a baixinha, de olhos verdes e cabelos curtos, me dava. _

_- Temo tanto pelo seu futuro, minha prima – suspirou entristecida, tocando a palma de minha mão direita com a ponta dos dedos. – Essas linhas a conduzirão rumo a um caminho sem volta, onde somente morte e sangue a aguardam; tem certeza de que é isso o que deseja para a sua vida, amada Princesa?_

_- Nunca estive tão convicta, afinal foi para isso que me dediquei durante os últimos doze anos de treinamento; com as habilidades e conhecimento que adquiri serei capaz de restabelecer o nosso Reino destruído e vingar o assassinato de nosso povo – expliquei-lhe pela milésima vez, enquanto guardava minhas armas de reserva em um ornamentado estojo de madeira._

- _O caminho para a vingança é uma jornada penosa e solitária, que destrói o coração como uma doença perniciosa. Por favor, Bells... esqueça disso, preocupe-se apenas com o artefato lendário a ser guardado._

_- Não adianta Alie, preciso dar cabo da vida de Aro ou os espíritos de meus pais jamais encontrão sossego no Outro Mundo – sibilei áspera, puxando de vez a minha mão da dela._

_- Tem certeza de que não está fazendo isso apenas por você? Não sei se meus tios iriam querer que..._

_- Tudo pronto! – a interrompi bruscamente, empilhando os baús no chão ao pé da suntuosa cama de casal. – Agora só falta minha aparência. _

_- Não mesmo, Bella! Não pretendo cometer o pecado de cortar essas lindas madeixas cor de mogno e... ESPERA! – gritou, impedindo-me de passar a navalha de qualquer jeito nos cabelos sedosos._

_- Raios, me dê isso aqui – ordenou bicuda, cortando delicadamente os longos fios que escorriam como cascata até a cintura e, antes que pudesse perceber, meus cabelos estavam penteados e perfeitamente aparados à altura dos ombros, e sinceramente não vi muita diferença, mas Alice era Alice, e sempre exagerava em suas opiniões._

_Talvez fosse isso o que eu mais amasse em minha doce prima, que felizmente estava numa viagem de negócios em Xangai com sua família, os Embaixadores Reais, quando a invasão e destruição de Damasco ocorreu. Todos os dias eu agradecia aos céus pelo fato dessa amável garota de nervos sensíveis não ter presenciado o que eu e muitos desafortunados viram._

_- Não vai cortar até o pescoço? – questionei, passando a mão pelos fios ainda compridos, do meu ponto de vista._

_- Querida, você será um Pirata, precisará ser mais desleixada, bem máscula... e meio porca também; nada de cabelo bonitinho e frescuras – asseverou brincalhona, ajeitando meu_ saruel* _e em seguida o_ kameez** _ao redor dos ombros para no fim, colocar uma_ _faixa de seda um pouco acima do quadril, de modo a facilitar o manejo das minhas espadas._

_- Ainda acho que seria melhor aparar tudo – sugeri, mas logo me calei ao receber um dos seus famosos olhares congelantes._

_- Já doeu bastante cortar mais da metade do seu cabelo, não prolongue ainda mais o meu tormento pedindo que eu te deixe careca – reclamou, dando os retoques finais em meu traje – além do que, você estará usando o _keffiyeh*** _enrolado o tempo inteiro na cabeça, suas mechas não estarão visíveis._

_- Hunnn... tem razão – aquiesci, observando com satisfação a figura bem trajada no espelho dourado; com certeza ninguém desconfiaria da minha verdadeira identidade._

_- Obrigada Alie – agradeci verdadeiramente emocionada, segurando-lhe as mãos quentes enquanto lutava com todas as forças para não chorar ali mesmo._

_- Você sabe que eu faria tudo por você – fungou, dando vazão às primeiras lágrimas de uma longa torrente que eu sabia estar a caminho, mas antes que pudéssemos expressar nossos sentimentos, três leves batidas na porta interromperam o momento de ternura._

_Com um sorriso conformado, Eric adentrou o cômodo e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, abraçou-me com sua força de tigre asiático, pegando-me totalmente desprevenida, pois ele jamais se permitira demonstrar esse tipo de emoção na frente dos outros._

_- Lembre-se, minha Princesa, da lição básica que lhe ensinei – murmurou com a voz ligeiramente embargada, os olhos negros amendoados mais expressivos do que jamais imaginei possível._

_- "Adapte-se ou morra" – repliquei com firmeza, engolindo o soluço choroso._

_- Muito bem, e jamais esqueça que para ter sucesso nessa dura empreitada, você precisará colocar de lado todas as emoções, sem exceções, Bella; sei que é penoso, mas foi esse o caminho que escolheu trilhar, e eu te desejo o melhor, adorada Princesa – retorquiu com um carinho paternal que me fez hesitar momentaneamente._

_Ah, como era bravo o meu mestre de armas, e apesar de ter lhe feito sofrer tanto com a minha desmedida sede por vingança, ele em toda a sua apaixonada tolerância concordou em ser o meu honorável guia nesse caminho repleto de angústia e misérias._

_Como eu amava esse guerreiro forte que havia sido um verdadeiro pai para mim, ao longo dos últimos doze anos de martírio. Palavras eram insuficientes para demonstrar tamanha gratidão que sentia transbordar de dentro do peito. Era quase insuportável a ideia de deixá-los para trás._

_- Obrigada por tudo, nunca esquecerei o que fez por mim e..._

_- Agradeça quando estiver de volta para nós – cortou-me animado, fazendo uma mesura respeitosa para que o moreno alto, encostado no vão da porta se juntasse a nós na despedida._

_- Jake – murmurei ajoelhando, porém fui erguida por suas mãos robustas para logo ser envolvida em um caloroso abraço fraternal._

_- Minha querida, não precisa de formalidades entre nós; posso ser o sultão lá fora, mas aqui, ao seu lado, sou seu amigo fiel e confidente – retrucou com um sorriso lépido._

_- Obrigada... por favor, tome conta de todos enquanto eu estiver fora – supliquei, recebendo outro abraço de urso acompanhado de um sussurro reconfortante de que tudo ficaria bem._

_- Está tudo pronto para a viagem; o navio a levará até o__ Porto de Xangai,__ onde você encontrará o mapa das ruínas perdidas nas mãos do guardião, depois terá de seguir rumo a _Port Royal**** _pois, segundo nossas fontes, é lá que o seu alvo se encontra – explicou Eric, revendo atentamente no mapa a rota a ser seguida._

_- Um pouco de persuasão e o Capitão Masen a levará até o Inferno, acredite – gargalhou Jacob, sussurrando-me um comentário sórdido, fato que fez minhas bochechas arderem de vergonha._

_- Acontece, senhor pervertido, que eu serei um homem no meio daquele bando de marujos imundos, então seduzir o Capitão está fora de questão, além do que, detesto piratas – asseverei com um sorriso vitorioso._

_- Vai que ele gosta de garotinhos delicados, nunca se sabe – zombou o jovem sultão, fazendo todos no cômodo gargalharem com prazer._

_Incrível como Jacob sabia amenizar uma atmosfera tensa com apenas algumas palavras. Não é à toa que o seu império o amava e respeitava tanto; sua sabedoria era louvável para alguém tão novo e a assombrosa capacidade de solucionar conflitos políticos, herdada de seus ancestrais, parecia ser fora do normal; em oito anos de reinado nem mesmo uma pequena dissidência ocorreu em seu território._

_Gostaria que meus pais tivessem descoberto com os genitores de Jake o segredo para tanta fartura e alegria em sua terra, porém eu sabia que o ocorrido em meu Reino nada tinha a ver com intrigas políticas nem conflitos territoriais, pois o que os invasores realmente desejavam era o poder incomensurável do artefato místico que Damasco protegera por séculos._

_Se dependesse de mim, os Volturi jamais colocariam as mãos nesse segredo, e para garantir que tudo corresse conforme o planejado, primeiro teria de convencer Edward Masen a me aceitar em sua tripulação, e eu sabia exatamente o que fazer para tê-lo na palma da mão._

_- O Pirata mal saberá o que o atingiu – sorri maliciosa, girando uma adaga entre os dedos e a enfiando com habilidade na bainha localizada dentro da roupa – A propósito, onde está Sue?_

_- Ela está... aham... – pigarreou Eric, coçando o pescoço em desconforto, como se as palavras lhe estivessem faltando._

_- Bem aqui – suspirou a morena encostada no vão da porta; os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar eram a prova concreta do quanto a minha bondosa _pajem_ se preocupava comigo._

_- Sue... eu..._

_- Não me importa o que pretende fazer, só quero que volte para nós inteira – chorou, apertando-me de encontro ao seu corpo com desalento, como se temendo que eu desaparecesse para sempre._

_- Prometo a todos vocês que retornarei vitoriosa – jurei, afastando-me daqueles que eu tanto amava, a fim de dar o primeiro passo rumo à jornada que decidiria o Destino da humanidade._

_- Que Allah a proteja – clamaram em uníssono._

* * *

><p><em>A viagem até Xangai havia sido relativamente ligeira e pacífica. Os ventos eram propícios ao nosso avanço e em menos de uma semana já estava pisando na costa do extremo Oriente. Sem perder tempo os mensageiros Reais me conduziram ao palácio da famosa mercadora Chin Huang, atual portadora do documento no qual eu ansiava pôr as mãos.<em>

_Pelo que me foi explicado, ela havia trabalhado anos atrás como embaixadora do país, auxiliando sua nação a desenvolver relações amistosas com os demais povos, incluindo Damasco. Segundo Eric, em uma de suas viagens rumo à nossa cidade, ela recebeu a visão transformadora da Luz Sagrada e, com isso, havia sido escolhida para guardar, até o momento em que a pessoa certa surgisse para desvendá-lo, o mapa misterioso que levaria à Ilha do Diabo._

_De imediato os homens de seu império fizeram todos os preparativos, lacrando a arca com complexos encantamentos ritualísticos e assim retiraram aquele perigoso documento da Cidade Reluzente. _

_De alguma forma, era como se lá no fundo meus pais soubessem em seu íntimo, da desgraça que estava prestes a se abater sobre o nosso Reino, que no final das contas pereceu irremediavelmente consumido pelo fogo._

_Contudo, apesar de eu jamais ter aceitado o fato deles terem se sacrificado para proteger o artefato, entendia que não cabia a mim julgar muito menos contestar os desígnios de_ Allah.

Ele_ escrevia certo por linhas tortas, disso tinha plena certeza._

_Uma vez em poder da arca, quebrei o feitiço milenar que a lacrava, e assim que pus os olhos naquele pedaço amarelado de papiro carcomido pelo tempo, compreendi a grandiosidade intangível do fardo pesado que jazia em minhas costas: a responsabilidade de assegurar que aquele segredo catastrófico jamais parasse em mãos erradas ou o início do fim estaria declarado._

_- Meu Deus... – ofeguei, atarantada após decifrar o verdadeiro significado dos símbolos orientais e metáforas desenhados no mapa._

_Aquilo era bem pior do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado._

_Não se tratava apenas de um tesouro composto por joias raras, ouro, metais e pedras preciosas; não, o poder daquele artefato milenar estava além da compreensão humana, e pelo bem de todos deveria ser mantido oculto nas profundezas sombrias da Ilha do Demônio._

_- Chin Huang estava certa o tempo inteiro... esse segredo não deve ser trazido à tona – murmurei comigo mesma. Eu andava freneticamente de um lado a outro da cabine, quando de súbito duas batidas na porta interromperam meu monólogo nervoso._

_- Minha senhora, vamos aportar em _Port Royal _em breve – informou Mike, um dos meus fiéis marujos._

_- Perfeito. As instruções já foram dadas, deixarei tudo em suas mãos – asseverei fitando-o com severidade. _

_- É uma honra servi-la, Princesa – replicou, ajoelhando-se aos meus pés._

_Minutos depois eu estava caminhando pelas ruas poeirentas e tumultuadas do porto, desviando de mercadores a falar em idiomas curiosos, trabalhadores a carregar pedras empilhadas e toras de madeira, bem como animais imundos correndo à esmo. Nunca imaginei que a cidade mais rica e pervertida do mundo, como era conhecida naquela época, um dia fosse se recuperar tão ligeiro do devastador terremoto que atingiu suas finanças._

_Depois de longos dez anos, graças à muita pirataria patrocinada pela coroa britânica, e com os serviços de vários bucaneiros se unindo para atacar frotas espanholas e francesas, foi possível arrecadar dinheiro suficiente para reconstruir aquele pedaço de terra estratégico, onde a lei e as autoridades praticamente inexistiam._

_O Porto Seguro de todos os piratas._

"O lugar perfeito para encontrar o meu alvo"_ – pensei absorta, ao passo que observava alguns desenhos dos homens mais próximos ao Capitão Masen._

_O primeiro era o de Jasper Withlock, segundo em comando após Masen, um homem de selvagens cachos louros, sorriso felino e olhos azul cerúleo, que nada tinham de inocentes; uma pequena cicatriz no queixo e a postura rígida me indicaram que aquele se tratava de um verdadeiro veterano de guerra. Certamente havia servido nas forças armadas da Coroa Britânica, disto não tinha dúvidas._

_Passando para a segunda pintura manchada, notei Emmett McCarthy, um sujeito parrudo, de cabelos negros como piche aparados até a nuca e hediondos olhos castanho escuros que escondiam milhões de segredos. Seu sorriso malicioso enfeitado por duas covinhas pueris, em nada disfarçavam a aparência ameaçadora, denunciando sua sede irrevogável por batalhas._

_Na terceira folha amarrotada mal pude distinguir a imagem do homem de olhos cor de mel e cabelos cor de palha, porém as manchas de sangue seco em cima do papel impediam que eu pudesse vê-lo melhor, a fim de traçar um perfil decente._

_- Quem é esse? – indaguei a Mike, ligeiramente aborrecida pelo trabalho mal feito com o último desenho._

_- Carlisle Cullen, o médico do navio... ouvi dizer que antes de Edward assumir como Capitão, ele costumava comandar a galera do _Death Scythe; _infelizmente nosso espião não obteve muito sucesso ao observá-lo e acabou morrendo antes de terminar a investigação – sussurrou, apavorado._

_- Entendo. Sinto muito por isso; não se preocupe, sua missão será apenas ficar de olho para algum possível aparecimento dos Volturi, e cuidar para me manter informada de qualquer movimento suspeito; seu pagamento está no local combinado – reconfortei-o, dando-lhe tapinhas amigáveis sobre o ombro tenso._

_- Obrigado Princesa, o Capitão Masen e seus lacaios estão hospedados naquela Taverna – explicou, indicando-me a localização exata do ponto de encontro mais badalado da região._

_- Ótimo, mande os homens despacharem os meus pertences no armazém em frente ao cais – sorri, caminhando altiva rumo ao _Ninho da Sereia.

- _Senhora, por favor, deixe-me acompanhá-la... esses piratas são perigosos – urgiu Mike, suando frio e tremendo mais que vara verde, a cada passo que dávamos rumo à taverna em polvorosa._

_- Não acho que esta seja uma boa ideia, mas fique à vontade – mencionei displicente, desviando para a esquerda, a tempo de ver um bêbado ser enxotado para o lado de fora._

_Assim que escancarei as duas pequenas portas de vai e vem, senti o peso de todos os olhares curiosos e irritados em minha direção; os músicos haviam parado de tocar seus instrumentos animados, as mulheres seminuas a se esfregarem no colo dos visitantes calaram-se e, pelo canto dos olhos, observei alguns ladrões afiando seus punhais a fim de me pegarem desprevenida, mas assim que os encarei fixamente, os bandidos retornaram à escuridão de seus esconderijos._

_Desinibida, porém alerta ao menor dos movimentos ao redor, caminhei devagar rumo ao balcão, onde um suado homem caolho, de pele escura e inúmeros adereços chamativos espalhados pelo corpo, despejava bebidas em duas canecas._

_- Boa noite, estou procurando por alguém – murmurei casual, colocando dois rubis perto de sua mão calejada – me pergunto se você poderia ajudar._

_- Hmmmm... isso depende de quem está procurando, estrangeiro – replicou num murmúrio grave, exibindo os dentes podres em um sorriso de orelha a orelha, na certa agradecido pela generosa gorjeta._

_- O Ceifador._

_No instante em que pronunciei este nome, inúmeros gritos foram abafados em meio ao pequeno salão, sussurros nervosos começaram a correr desordenadamente pelas mesas, enquanto a expressão antes amistosa do anfitrião ia ficando sombria e dotada de uma crueldade medonha. _

_Antes que pudesse refazer a minha pergunta inicial, notei de relance um rapaz louro sentar-se no banco à minha esquerda e tomar a caneca de rum, aparentemente sem dono, deixada em cima do balcão engordurado._

_- Olá Jasper – cumprimentei dissimulada, e assim que o rapaz ouvira seu nome escapar de meus lábios, notei sua mão dedilhar cautelosamente a espada na cintura. _

_- Oh, por favor, não vai nem escutar o que tenho a dizer? Que falta de educação – repreendi brincalhona, tocando o cabo prateado de sua arma, de modo a impedi-lo de desembainhá-la._

_- Você não é daqui... estou correto? – inquiriu retoricamente, como se tentando ganhar tempo._

_Como previsto, em poucos segundos o familiar sujeito parrudo de dois metros de altura sentava-se à minha direita, esboçando uma expressão mascarada nem um pouco acolhedora._

_Revirando os olhos ante a infantilidade do Capitão oculto no andar superior da Taverna, resolvi enviar-lhe uma pequena mensagem, a fim de que parasse de me observar das sombras e aparecesse de uma vez por todas._

_Sentia seu olhar penetrante queimando-me o corpo desde o instante em que havia entrando pela porta, contudo o homem remanescia escondido, não importa quantos sinais enviasse; já estava cansada daquela brincadeira tola._

_Não podia me dar ao luxo de perder tempo._

_- Emmett, gostaria de dizer que é um prazer encontrá-lo pessoalmente, mas estou com pressa; onde está o seu Capitão? Tenho assuntos do interesse dele – demandei, colocando cinco pedras de jade do tamanho de nozes, em cima do balcão, fazendo os três homens me encararem espantados._

_- Em que posso lhe ser útil, estranho? – uma voz melíflua e altamente sedutora acariciou minha bochecha, antes mesmo que pudesse identificar a presença enigmática. _

"Quando ele chegou aqui?"_ – pensei ligeiramente alarmada._

_Acalmando o coração acelerado e ignorando a onda arrebatadora de arrepios prazerosos a me percorrer cada membro enrijecido, tratei de manter o foco em antecipar os próximos movimentos do Capitão Masen._

_A primeira parte estava completa: havia chamado sua atenção. Restava ainda despertar o seu interesse e, por fim, atraí-lo com uma proposta tentadora._

_- Por que não tomamos um ar fresco lá fora? – convidei com polidez._

_Entendendo o sinal o Capitão me seguiu, com seus homens nos acompanhando sempre das sombras; sabia que dali em diante deveria proceder com o máximo de cautela e precisaria utilizar da minha lábia para convencê-lo a entrar nessa jornada para valer, afinal o poder de fogo do _Death Scythe _e a experiência de Masen seriam cruciais para o sucesso da minha missão._

_Após alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa, paramos na parte mais isolada do cais, e sob a luz da lua crescente, encarei o charmoso homem alto de olhos verdes flamejantes, a me fitar num misto de curiosidade e imensurável ambição._

_- Tenho uma proposta irrecusável – comecei, desdobrando lentamente o mapa de dentro de minhas vestimentas, afinal todo o cuidado era pouco quando se estava sob a mira de assassinos profissionais._

_- Mesmo? – ironizou, cercando-me com uma postura leonina._

_Parecia uma fera faminta prestes a dar o bote._

_- Como você pode notar, venho das terras longínquas do Médio Oriente, e estou à procura de homens fortes e bravos que não temam o oculto, para ingressarem comigo numa viagem rumo à Ilha do Diabo – elucidei estoica, exibindo o mapa carcomido nas bordas._

_- Creio que sua viagem foi inútil, essa ilha é só uma Lenda e..._

_- O Tesouro Amaldiçoado da extinta Dinastia de Damasco foi escondido lá; uma riqueza inestimável capaz de realizar os desejos e ambições de qualquer homem._

_- Continue – mencionou, crispando os lábios à medida que estudava o papel em minhas mãos._

_Seu interesse havia sido aguçado._

_- Minha pergunta é se você e seus marujos têm coragem o suficiente para embarcarem nessa jornada rumo ao desconhecido, sem a certeza de que retornarão com vida – desafiei, lançando um olhar inquisidor para os subcomandantes escondidos sob o manto das trevas bruxuleantes do cais._

_- Está falando sério? – indagou um incrédulo Emmett, o qual se aproximara a fim de enxergar os detalhes do mapa, sendo acompanhado pelo desconfiado Jasper. _

_- Asseguro a vocês que o que digo é a mais pura verdade._

_- Qual o seu preço? – questionou o carrancudo Capitão, que acariciava a mandíbula contemplativamente._

_Ah, eu conhecia bem aquele olhar, era a chama da ganância cintilando em suas fascinantes íris esverdeadas._

_Ocultando o sorriso vitorioso, estendi uma pequena bolsinha de joias valiosíssimas em sua direção._

_- Desejo ir com vocês, participar de todas as reuniões do comando, e em troca lhes darei uma singela ajuda financeira, além de quarenta e cinco por cento do que for encontrado na Ilha – enunciei altiva, mas antes que pudesse terminar minhas exigências, uma sombra veloz se prostrou sorrateiramente atrás de mim, dando-me tempo apenas de atritar duas mini esferas metálicas embebidas em óleo animal e pólvora. _

_Em poucos segundos, o mapa do tesouro perdido havia virado cinzas com um clarão resplandecente, sob o olhar catatônico dos homens furiosos a me cercar._

_- Hnn... parece que você terá de me levar junto de qualquer jeito – sugeri, dando um meio sorriso matreiro – afinal, o rota para a Ilha está completamente decorada em minha cabeça._

_- Desgraçado! – vociferou Emmett, lançando-se em minha direção com um olhar assassino, mas antes que ele pudesse me acertar em cheio com um golpe impetuoso, o grito do Capitão o interrompeu._

_- Muito bem, parece que temos um acordo... – deu-se por vencido._

_- Billy. Capitão Masen, pode me chamar de Billy, seu novo parceiro de negócios – cumprimentei entusiasmada, elevando a mão enluvada e recebendo um poderoso aperto esmaga ossos em retorno._

_- Bem vindo à bordo do_Death Scythe _– murmurou demoníaco, fitando-me com um sedutor olhar penetrante que me deixou paralisada por alguns segundos ante tamanha ferocidade._

_- Obrigada – afirmei, ordenando aos carregadores para levarem parte dos meus pertences em direção ao grandioso navio de três mastros e cinquenta canhões a se estender altivo perante o meu olhar admirado. _

_A silenciosa noite sem estrelas estava impregnada pelo delicioso sopro plácido da brisa oceânica, anunciando o início de um tempestuoso desafio, e com aquela suave fresca veio um sussurrar agourento e lascivo, que enviou potentes descargas elétricas a cada membro de meu corpo subitamente tenso._

_- A Ilha do Diabo nos aguarda – exultou o Capitão._

_O Ceifador havia erguido sua foice maligna..._

- _Espero que aproveite bem, Billy... – murmurou pausadamente; sua respiração controlada a milímetros de meu pescoço, fazendo deliciosas cócegas. _

_- A viagem rumo ao Inferno._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

*******saruel: **também conhecida como calça _punjabi,_ o saruel é um tipo de vestimenta árabe que surgiu antes da Era Cristã; esse modelo, caracterizado pelo amplo volume entre as pernas e gancho baixo é muito utilizado pelos povos da Penísula Árabe e por outros de origem mulçumana.

****kameez: **é uma longa camisa ou túnica. As costuras laterais, também conhecidas como _chaak, _são abertas abaixo da linha da cintura, de modo dar maior liberdade demovimento a quem a estiver vestindo.

*****Keffiyeh: **é o nome dado ao pano que os homens do Oriente Médio usam na cabeça; a coloração tipicamente branca e vermelha é utilizada pelos habitantes da Jordânia e Arábia Saudita, enquanto o tecido branco imaculado é vestido pelos homens das cidades.

******Port Royal:** situada no extremo oeste do banco de areia de Palisadoes, era o centro navegação e comércio na Jamaica; a cidade era notável por sua rica economia bem como pela falta de valores morais, além de ser o lugar favorito para onde os piratas traziam e gastavam os seus tesouros, até que um terremoto ocorrido em Junho de 1692 devastou a cidade quase por completo, fazendo dois terços de seu território afundar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá meus amores, estou finalmente de volta após o sumiço com um novo capítulo dessa aventura de Piratas cheia de romance, mistérios, rum e tesouros perdidos.**

**Diferente do que planejei, resolvi adicionar mais 1 capítulo a essa fic, já que as ideias estão aparecendo é bom aproveitar.**

**Semana que vem pretendo postar o final junto com um capítulo de MY SWEET BOSS!**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram aqui na fic, vocês não fazem ideia de como me alegra saber que mais alguém se interessa pelas minhas loucuras.**

**SEMANA QUE VEM TEM MAIS!**

**Acho que já avisei, mas vou relembrar, o final de DARK DESIRES já foi postado aqui no site, por favor, se puderem passem lá; o link da fic está no Meu Perfil.**

**Mil abraços e beijos pra minha linda beta Taty Perry por ter me aturado durante a criação deste capítulo!**

**Então é isso, meus amados peço encarecidamente que vocês leiam, acompanhem o desfecho dessa fic de apenas 3 capítulos, e digam o que acharam do enredo, por que afinal, o retorno de vocês é importante para mim.**

**AMU VCS!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NBeta: Nossa Senhora dos Piratas Gostosos tenha piedade de nós. Mas alguém aí querendo partir rumo ao Inferno também? Porque sério, com esse Capitão Masen eu vou pra onde ele quiser e de olhos fechados. rsrsrsrs**_

_**Mas e então gente, o que será que essa viagem guarda para nossa Princesa? Será que eles conseguirão alcançar seus objetivos? Bellinha conseguirá sua tão esperada vingança? Capitão Masen descobrirá que ela é na verdade uma mulher disfarçada em seu Death Scythe? Bem, tudo isso só a Lali pode nos contar. Então, vamos encher ela de review para que o próximo capítulo venha rapidinho e traga mais desses piratas gostosos para nós? Porque sério, eu ficaria em alto mar para sempre com Edward e Jasper no mesmo navio que eu! *betasurtadaéumproblema* hahahahahaha**_

_**Beijos e até o próximo,**_

_**Taty**_

* * *

><p><strong>GOSTOU?<strong>

**NÃO GOSTOU?**

**DEIXE-ME SABER SUA OPINIÃO**

**MANDE REVIEWS**

**:)**


End file.
